This invention relates to a process for modifying previously formed catalysts. The product is suitable for hydroprocessing of naphthas and gas oils. The process consists of incorporating boron or a similar element or compound onto a catalyst, and the product is found to have enhanced catalytic activity, as compared to an equivalent unmodified catalyst.
Hydrocarbon fuels are now being required to be produced with extremely low sulfur content, for example less than 0.05 wt % sulfur in diesel fuel, and 500 ppm sulfur or less in gasoline. To meet these requirements refineries have to hydroprocess naphthas and gas oils at higher temperatures and under more sever conditions. In order to maintain throughput and profitability, higher activity catalysts are required for these operations.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive method of improving the activity of finished catalysts designed for the hydroprocessing of hydrocarbons.